From One HalfLing to Another
by Mirkwood-Princess-Superst
Summary: Formally One Took's Story, Summary on the story
1. Learning About Pippin

So, What is there left For Me Now?  
  
This is a story about a Hobbit. But this half - ling, is not all she seems. She has no close family, no friends and nothing to live for. Can one half- witted, half - Ling named Peregin Took help her out of this rubble that she calls life.  
  
A/N Please, I beg. Review and tell me what you think. Tell me if there are any words misspelled or anything like that.  
  
I own nothing except Kinalian and any other character non-existent in the books.  
  
Chapter 1 - This is no life. This is an existence.  
  
As Kinalian (A/N Kee-Nah-Lee-Aan) Baggins the 25th Cousin of Frodo Baggins (Distant Relation) walked around bag-end she noticed how her life turned upside down in the space of what, 6 months. Her parents and younger sister were killed by Ring Wraiths 6 months ago thinking that they were the bagginses in possession of the One Ring. Bilbo moved to Rivendell 5 months ago. Frodo left for Mordor with the ring 4 Months ago (Even though they is a distant relation, he is family). 3 months ago (or something like that) All of her friends left her because she was afraid to leave the house fore she was afraid she'd be killed too. She only came out of the hill for the first time 2 months ago. And in the last month, Her health has decreased to a mild depression. She came to the conclusion. After about 3 hours of walking that she, Kinalian Baggins of 4 Bag end, had no life, She existed.  
  
"Kinalian! Love, Great to see you!" Tom Proudfoot said as she turned the corner into the central point of The Shire. "Tom. Hello." She simply replied, before continued her walk to go and see Mrs. Took, Peregrin Took's mother. As she walked she heard many hellos and good day's shouted at her. She faintly smiled at those who spoke and kept walking.  
  
As she arrived at the Took residence she was greeted by young Peregrin Took's little Sister, Maria. "HELLO!" The little hobbit shouted, rather loudly. "Hello Maria, Is your mother home?" She asked the little girl. "Yeah, I'll just get her. MUM! That girl you like from Bag End is here to see you!" She shouted in the front door before running off to play with her friends. Kinalian watched her and thought, 'Why can't my life be so simple and perfect?' "Why hello there Kinalian! How are you today?" The lady ushered her into the small house before making a fresh pot of tea. "No better than usual. My life is a shambles. No wait, It is no life, It is an existence." She shrugged before slumping onto the table infront of her. "Now love, I'm sure Peregrin would not like to hear you say that, or Frodo for that matter." The kind lady smiled at the very distressed, beautiful, young hobbit all slumped on her kitchen table like a ragdoll, but with no stuffing. "Peregrin? Why would he care? He doesn't know me." She said looking up. "And Frodo's never there anyway, always in the fields. Either reading, writing, talking or climbing." She said, rather, Matter - Of - Factly. "Actually, Peregrin rather fancies you I think. He always goes on about how beautiful you are and he's worried about how upset you seemed before he left." The woman sat down and began to knit as Kinalian shot questions about the rather handsome Peregrin Took of Tookland.  
  
A/N So what do you think.PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv Ya, Lozzy 


	2. No Ones Ever Done Something like that fo...

So, What is there left For Me Now?  
  
This is a story about a Hobbit. But this half - ling, is not all she seems. She has no close family, no friends and nothing to live for. Can one half- witted, half - Ling named Peregin Took help her out of this rubble that she calls life. But Now He's Back from saving the world from Sauron and the EVIL EYE!  
  
A/N Please, I beg. Review and tell me what you think. Tell me if there are any words misspelled or anything like that.  
  
I own nothing except Kinalian and any other character non-existent in the books.  
  
Chapter 2 - No one's ever done something like this for me.  
  
"Kinalian! Have you heard?" Shouted Mrs. Took through her bedroom door. Even though Kinalian was sleeping. "Heard What? And.How the hell did you get in here!" Kinalian replied opening her door, looking a mess. "Well, Firstly. You left your front door unlocked, and secondly. Peregrin and The Whole Fellowship are here right now to return our heroes home!" Mrs. Took replied, "So you best get dressed young lady!" She ushered the poor tired young hobbit into her bathroom to shower while she picked out a beautiful dress out of her bag. Mrs. Took had especially made the dress for her; it was a dark red silk and had silver trimming. Lace covered her cleavage and partly her neck, 'She will look beautiful in it' the kind old- ish lady thought.  
  
"Right love, wear this dress." Mrs. Took said as she emerged from her bathroom. "That's not my dress." Kinalian replied rather confused. "I made it for you silly. Now put it on now!" She thrust the dress into her hand like a hot potato. "But I.I couldn't." Kinalian replied, rather choked. "You can, and you WILL! Now get dressed!" Mrs. Took replied with a force that Kinalian was not going to argue with. "Ill wait outside." The lady walked outside and waited. "Thank you." Kinalian said even though Mrs. Took was out of earshot.  
  
As Kinalian emerged from her little house Mrs. Took gasped, She looked beautiful. She was wearing the dress and she had her long blonde locks down. Her curvy body was shown off perfectly by the dress. "Peregrin is going to melt in your gaze love, You look outstanding. Now, lets go and join the party!" As they rushed down Kinalian asked a question, "Why, How and When did you make this beautiful dress Mrs. Took?" "Well, I made it because Pippin always said that Deep Red was you colour. I made it by sewing the cloth and lace together and I made it yesterday." Mrs. Took replied quite casually. "Oh.er.Thank you. No one's ever done anything like that for me before." Kinalian said just as they reached the edge of the party ground. "Its ok love. Anytime." Mrs. Took wandered off and Kinalian went to find Pippin, Frodo, Sam and the rest of our beloved fellowship.  
  
A/N READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! LUV LOZZY!!! 


End file.
